


One Night

by saibugs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibugs/pseuds/saibugs
Summary: Sometimes, one magical night is all it takes between star-crossed lovers.





	One Night

The pair laid together. The soft sound of crickets outside – most likely horrible mutated ones the size of Dogmeat – filled the night.

MacCready looped his arm around Cristina’s waist, his fingertips tracing lines against the skin on her belly. It was smooth, unscarred. Unlike his own, weathered and pockmarked with healed bullet wounds. And some knife wounds.

Cristina shifted so she was laying on her side, and MacCready blinked as she studied his face. He looked at her, smiling, as she touched his cheek. “Something on your mind, love?” he queried, but she didn’t answer, only returning his smile. He wondered what she was thinking about, but didn’t get the chance to ask again as she kissed him softly. Of course he kissed her back, shifting so he was comfortable, and her hand slipped under his top. It was cool on his bare skin, and he gave a soft gasp as her fingertips traced along his hip.

He gripped her thigh carefully as the kiss deepened, both pressing closer to each other. Cristina gave a soft breath as her hand crept down, slipping past his waistline. Her fingers brushed down his thigh, her other hand deftly undoing his pants. His hand moved up and cupped her breast, and she moaned against his lips, pressing close, gripping his cock.

She broke the kiss, pulled her hand away, sat up and pulled her shirt off. MacCready watched her with bright, wide eyes as she unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. He marvelled over the curves of her body, sitting up and tracing down her sides. On instinct he kissed her neck, and she gasped, blushing as he pressed kisses down her throat, along her collarbone, down her breasts. His lips brushed against her nipple, and she moaned again as he sucked on it, not too hard. Her hand returned to between his legs, gripping the shaft of his penis. She stroked gently and he groaned in pleasure, pushing her down onto the bed so her back pressed against the sheets.

He kissed and played with her other nipple, straddling her hips as she removed her hand and gripped his hips. His lips moved up, kissing up her chest, her neck, her chin, meeting her own lips. Their tongues brushed together. His hands trailed across her body, cupping her breasts, playing with her erect nipples.

At some point their pants came off. MacCready pushed Cristina’s knees apart. She looked up at him curiously before giving a soft gasp as he kissed her clit, gently tracing it with his tongue. He ran his fingers down her thighs as he pleasured her. She trembled, gripped the sheets with one hand and resting her other on his head. Her cheeks reddened and she twitched as his tongue slipped inside her, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The orgasm wracked her body and she lost her breath, shaking. Her pussy convulsed as MacCready pulled away, panting, her juices dripping down his chin. She slumped, red-faced and grinning as she looked up at her partner. “W… Wow~.”

He pushed his brown hair out of his face, grinning, then yelped as she grabbed him and flipped him so he was laying on his back. She grinned as she wrapped her hand around his dick, teasing the tip with her finger. He bit his lip, suppressing a sound, as she leaned down and kissed the base. With one hand she played with his balls, with the other she rubbed him. He went red as she dotted kisses up his length, then took the head in between her lips. She suckled and teased him, and he whimpered in bliss as she took more of him into her mouth.

He groaned and bit his lip as she bobbed her head, using her tongue, occasionally pulling off for air. He bit back a moan of bliss as she slipped a finger into his arse, and as she slowly moved it, managed, “I’m… I’m… g…gonna…”

She didn’t pull off as he came with a cry. Once he’d come off his high he slumped, and she pulled away, a thin string of saliva and cum connecting them. She smiled, eyes smouldering, as she swallowed. Her breath was coming in pants. He couldn’t even think of what to say as she slunk up and hovered above him. They stared into each other’s eyes before Cristina kissed him deeply. He groaned against her lips as she ground against him, gripping her hips and digging his fingers in. Not enough to hurt her, but definitely thrilling.

Cristina broke the kiss and grabbed some lube from a nearby drawer. MacCready took it from her and kissed her once more as he applied it, before pushing into her. She moaned and rocked her hips. MacCready pulled out of her briefly, reversing their positions so she was back down on the bed, kissing her neck as he pushed back into her. His movements were slow at first, sensual, and he marked her, claimed her as his as he thrust a bit harder, a bit faster.

“Robert~…!” Cristina gasped as she wrapped her legs around his hips, arching her back, hips twitching as she grew closer and closer. Their lips locked as they moved in sync, their bodies fitting together as they made love, and they came together, wrapped in each other’s arms and panting against each other. He didn’t pull out, just pushing himself up so he could look at her face. His hair stuck to his face with sweat, his cheeks were bright red, but he was smiling and lovingly looking into her eyes. Her expression matched him, and as her legs fell from around his waist, she reached up and touched his face with a shaky hand.

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling out of her and picking her up. He took her to the shower so they could both clean up, and they sat at the bottom under a stream of admittedly cold water, MacCready just stroking Cristina’s face as she laid against him.

She kissed his chin, smiling. “I love you too, RJ.”


End file.
